


More Than

by Thirdeyeblinkings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdeyeblinkings/pseuds/Thirdeyeblinkings
Summary: Prompt: NervousWord Count: 298





	More Than

 

You swallow the words. Again. Each time they're thicker, heavier. Words that were clawing to escape only moments ago have descended back into the pit of your stomach, stirring against your ribs, tricking your gut into believing you exist in a constant freefall.

You have to say them, or they will consume you. But how can you ask for more, after five years of undeserved grace?

After he spoke for you, doors opened, grudges were swept aside (but never forgotten), and you found yourself on the edge of a peculiar loneliness: that of the newly redeemed. Accepted, but not embraced, and with nowhere to call home.

Strangely enough, he seemed equally at sea. You watched his movements, like those of an automaton, attending all the right events with all the right people, the same tight smile on his face.

Except when he looked at you. Whenever you caught his eye, his mouth twisted into a small grin and he lifted one eyebrow as if to say, "Life, eh Malfoy?"

You were surprised at how easy the first conversation was, as if the rhythm had always been there. More surprising still, and to your continued disbelief, you've become friends.

It should be enough. More than. But that doesn't change the fact that it isn't.

You have to tell him. It's become unbearable--the way his arm slinks behind your shoulders like nothing, or the way his knee nudges yours when he laughs. It burns you alive.

You clear your throat, wet your lips, and manage only two hoarse syllables.

"Harry?"

"Draco . . ." he trails off when he sees your face.

You open your mouth, but his lips stop yours. The kiss is hurried and fervent. When he pulls back, his voice wavers with relief.

"Merlin, I was nervous," he grins.

 


End file.
